Five Times Gwen Cooper Ended the World
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: whether it's gelf, coffee, Rhys, babies or aliens Gwen Cooper had ended the world.


**1. Its genetic **

It started out with a few dreams here and there that quickly became real. Then suddenly the dead began to walk and the gas lines were going haywire.

Then ghost reports and zombie sightings poured in overworking the Torchwood team. As a joke Mickey had suggested a séance and being bored the others had agreed.

They were called the Gelf and had chosen Gwen to talk through, instructing the team how to save them from extinction. Pitying them and agreeing to call the Doctor after the deed was done to take the Gelf somewhere safe they followed the instructions. By following the instructions the team used Gwen as a psychic medium to open the bridge for the Gelf.

Thousands had poured through.

Jack was killed several times and had to fight against possession while Mickey, Martha and Ianto were defending themselves against the zombies, much to Ianto's horror the Gelf were using Tosh's, Suzie's and Lisa's bodies.

"Gwen I'm begging you to stop it" Ianto roared. "Fight it!"

"We are the Gelf" Gwen said in a strange deep voice. "All hail the Gelf"

**2. **_**Another **_**sex-feeding alien**

"I can't believe this" Jack said shifting against his chains. "After what happened the last time you would have thought you would have learnt your lesson"

"Hey! It's not my fault...well all right maybe..." Gwen finished her protest in a mumble as Jack shot her a withering glare. She sighed. "But come on you got to admit the world has been better now all the men have died"

"I wouldn't know since twenty two/seven I'm dying at every orgasm to feed the army" Jack growled.

Gwen snorted. "Like you're not enjoying it, this is paradise for you and don't deny it! These chains just add some kinkiness to it all"

Jack said nothing knowing full well that Gwen was right. A couple weeks ago another crater landed on Earth, Gwen throwing a tool to Mickey accidentally cracked it open exactly like her first day. And like her first day it released strange gas unlike her first day it let out millions of strange gas that had immediately took over majority of the female population in Cardiff.

A sex-feeding army. At first it made Jack laugh but now all the men are dead apart from him and he's the only fuel to sustain this army...where half of them are pregnant with is children, he was not looking forwards to cleaning up after these babies.

"You better help me change the nappies since you released these sex maniacs" Jack informed her suddenly.

"What?!" Gwen shrieked. "Why me? It's not my fault you never heard of a condom!"

**3. Anything for Rhys**

She was shaking; her fingers were barely able to fix the wires together because she was shaking so badly. Tears poured down her cheeks but she paid no attention to them because she wasn't going to let it happen, she was going to bring him back.

Ianto took her hands and held them tightly. "Gwen don't do this" he pleaded her. "I know it hurts but it isn't worth destroying the world for"

She smiled sadly. "I won't destroy the world; I'll just open the rift a little bit and use it to bring Rhys back"

"Gwen-"

"Don't you want Jack back?" she snapped. "The pair of them got sucked into that wormhole thing and now they could be dead. We know Jack isn't but...Rhys..." she let out a sob.

"I love Jack" Ianto whispered. "But I know he wouldn't want me or you to do this, to end the world by opening the rift to get him back"

"I'm not doing this to get him back" Gwen whispered finished putting everything together. "I'm doing it for Rhys, anything for Rhys...sorry Ianto"

She pressed down and the world ended within two hours as the rift destroyed everything.

She didn't get Rhys back.

**4. Spilt coffee **

It was late and Gwen was still doing paperwork, Mickey had buggered off somewhere, Jack and Ianto are most likely making out in the office after Ianto left a cup of coffee on Gwen's desk and Martha the lucky cow was at home with her husband.

Yawning Gwen took a sip off her coffee and placed it down nearby the new rift manipulator that was made to save the world earlier that week.

She went back to typing when her elbow accidentally knocked over the cup and spilt the coffee over the rift manipulator.

The world exploded.

**5. Giving birth to the messiah of evil**

It was an ordinary pregnancy, an ordinary birth and a slightly weird baby. Instead of Rhys' brown eyes or Gwen's hazel ones it had pure emerald green with no pupils, no life just a colour and nothing else.

It grew quicker than other babies within a week it looked like a two year old and by two months it was eighteen.

Gwen had taken the child to Martha in hopes of finding out if the child was simply an alien but if Martha had found out they never knew. When their backs were turned the child had killed Martha.

Though Gwen refused to believe that her daughter – Lucy – would ever do that especially since she was a sweet mute four year old at the time.

When the child finally spoke her voice was deep, using the rift it destroyed the world and they barely made it out alive.

"What do you want?" Jack once asked the twisted child when he was once captured by it.

"Revenge" it said the empty green turning angry red. "Revenge against the Doctor and Rose Tyler for sending me into the black hole"

"Who are you really?"

"The beast, Satan, Lucifer, the Devil. You take your pick but I prefer Lucy"

Jack sighed. "Trust Gwen to give birth to the messiah of evil, could have been worse, she could have ended the world by spilling coffee"


End file.
